tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Finders Keepers
'''Finders Keepers '''is the twenty-second episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy finds his friend's prized possession and must decide whether to keep it for himself or give it back. This episode is about giving things back to who it belongs. Plot As the episode begins, we find brandon playing with his friend, Hassan. They've been running about and making a lot of noise. Then, Hassan started showing off his brand new football. Tommy thought it was so good that he wanted to swap something. First, Tommy offered him a packet of sweets, his dinosaurs, and an action figure without a head. Hassan wanted to swap Daniel, but he refused. Then, it was time for Hassan to go home. Dad was going to walk him home. Tommy noticed that he left his football behind. Tommy was pleased because he can keep it for a while. But, he wasn't sure if he should keep it or give it back to Hassan. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They got to the park, and met somone called Mr. Collecto where they can buy stuff. Mr. Collecto offered Tommy a skateboard, and Tommy loved it. He paid it with his pocket money and rod on the skateboard. As Tommy won a race, an old man came and said the skateboard belongs to him. He explained that he was having a go on the slide, but he looked and saw the skateboard was missing. So, Tommy gave the skateboard back. He was so cross that he's giving the money back to Mr. Collectso. As he looked, the stall turned into a blimp and Mr. Collectso revealed himself as Polluto. Smogg pressed a button that sucked the frisbee and a bench up to get to them so they can keep them. The old man was cross about his stolen frisbee. So, Tommy told him he will get it back. As Polluto goes through his plan, Tommy flew up, but Smogg pressed a button which blew Tommy and he fell back on the ground. Daniel had an idea about what Tommy could do instead of flying in the sky to defeat Polluto. Polluto and Smogg found a rocking dog and Polluto pressed the button to suck the rocking dog up and into the blimp. As the rocking dog talked, Tommy came out, and lazered goo on the machine, and Polluto got off and escaped by using his jetpack. Smogg fell out of the flying machine and landed on Polluto’s Head while he was using his jetpack. Tommy blew Smogg and Polluto away. He then returned the stolen stuff to the old man. Back in the real world, Tommy decided to give the football back to Hassan. He gave the football back and said goodbye to Hassan. As he came back to Daniel, he found the stuff he's been playing with in his basket. Daniel said that he was only trying to keep them safe, and then Tommy found a skateboard that he hasn't seen before. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, and Park *Theme: Giving things back to who they belong *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Hassan, Dad, Mum (cameo), Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 19, 2008 Trivia *This is the first and only time Tommy has a friend to come over his house. Category:Episodes